One in the Same
by Pikabun
Summary: A letter comes in from Nightwing requesting Raven join Young Justice. A time for change and an opportunity to prove the Justice League that they were wrong about her once again? Deal. Adventures of Raven and her interactions in the Young Justice team. Main pairing'll be Raven x Superboy (but thats prob. much later on. Rating may change at some point. Have about 5-6 arcs planned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Young Justice or Teen Titans or any characters from their respective universe that all belongs to their original creators I'm just using the characters as a base. Also title is subject to change (literally thought of it on the fly with my friend god scatter brain moments ). Um this is the first time posting a story or even writing one so I hope its not oc as a whole because i really wanna stay true to the shows (and the comics since my friend is making me keep up to date on that). Also hope this doesn't seem like a rip off the new comic 52, although that is Teen Titans but gah so many overlapping shiz niz going on , because I had this idea for a while and been trying to write it for months now and just recently learned that Superboy and Raven are a couple?! My luck. ON TO THE ACTUAL CHAPTER SORRY!

Chapter 1: Beginning

It had been a while since Raven was last actively fighting crime with a team. To her surprise, five months went by without a single note worthy incident. She spent her time pursuing a civilian life as Rachel Roth but didn't keep the act up for very long, she craved…friendship. The time alone was a blessing and curse, she was able to actively pursue inner peace and hone her control over her emotions to an even greater degree and yet, her life was missing something. Not even the random odd job that Nightwing would mail her details about could reign in the feeling of fulfillment that constantly nagged her day and night. It just couldn't fill in the void that the disbandment of the Teen Titans had left her with.

Nightwing had left the Teen Titans about a year or two ago in order to lead a new team, the Young Justice team. Eventually Beast Boy joined Nightwing as well and Cyborg opted to take the offer to join the Justice League, a promotion well deserved for the metal man. Raven idly wondered to herself just how Ro…Nightwing could have accepted such a position. The team is a subdivision to the Justice League that focused on training candidates in the hopes that they be up to the standards of becoming Justice League members, an honor and privilege. Of course Raven knew that was bullshit, specifically media bullshit. It took five minutes of talking to Nightwing to figure that out. The reality of it all was that they were seen as nothing more than a daycare; a place to put sidekicks and kids who were getting in over their head and keep check over them.

It was painfully obvious when you scraped the surface, but just as equally obvious was the resolve that Nightwing had to change that was a look in his eyes, a tone to his voice, a change in his body language that told her that he'd change that view. This took her back to the letter she held.

To anyone other than herself it would seem like a letter from a penpal, an old friend living half the globe away from each other trying to keep in touch. To her though it was a letter from her ex leader of the Teen Titans and the leader of the Young Justice team. It was how they communicated and how she got details on the odd jobs he would have for her. This particular letter though wasn't a new job for her it was an invitation, an invitation to join the Young Justice team with details of where they would meet for her reply in person. Raven felt conflicted, on one hand this invitation symbolized the Justice League's own distrust of her control and on the other it was Nightwing sending it and she knew how much faith he had in her.

Raven decided that a new chapter of her life was needed and two days later she found herself at and thought to herself, "So…much…regret…"

So I would like it if people who took the time to read this introduction review and rate it (mainly review it) because I really would like to make this understandable. It will be 90% Young Justice events and details but theres a lot (i think) of back story coming from Teen Titans. Also i guess in an effort to save myself I'll repeat this is the first time I've written and posted a work so yes i welcome flames (i think thats what they are called) but i would appreciate it more if you backed them up with why you hate my writing or something specific.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own rights to either shows and characters portrayed in this writing mkay.

I arrived early morning at Mount Justice. The trip took me longer than usual because to prep a small portal between my apartment and the base, to make transporting my luggage easier on my powers. Knowing Nightwing, he will have me doing morning training drills once I join and exhausting myself by traveling by portal myself would be embarrassing to say the least. I could feel his presence before hearing him speak behind me, if not for my empathy powers he would have remained unnoticed for thats how silently he came.

"You came", Nightwing said questioningly. His tone made me believe he had anticipated a rejection to join the team from me. On normal circumstances he would have been right but it wasn't the Justice League's name on that letter, it was his, and I trusted him.

"Yes I did", I told him. "Are we going to be stating the obvious or are we going to discuss this letter?" I hold up the letter, emphasizing my point. I realize my tone was particularly sharp, nasty, and tinged in a hint of anger. I momentarily regret it but he remained unfazed and went on as if expecting it from me. Something only years of friendship allowed.

"I only said that because you only come in person when you agree and come to hear details, otherwise you'd send me a short mail declining." Nightwing stated in a matter of fact tone. I huff in agreement. Nightwing knew me too well.

"So you know my answer. I'll assume you made living arrangements for me? Or did you sincerely believe I wouldn't join."

"You know I always prepare for any outcomes I can Raven, but first answer me this. Why? You know how the Justice League views this team and even worse how they view you. Why agree to this?" Nightwing said. His brows came together in a questioning look and his voice was that of concern. Funny I imagined he would have sounded more confused than concerned.

"I agreed to join because it wasn't the Justice League explicitly that requested I join, it was you. I understand well what the Justice League thinks of this team, this daycare, and I most certainly understand what their view is on my existence. Whatever lack of faith they have in my ability to control my powers is made up in abundance by your faith in me." I felt slightly uncomfortable after saying all this, baring myself out to him or anyone like this was unnerving for me but as a long time friend and comrade he deserved the unfiltered truth. He saved me time and time again with his faith in my powers and control and to decline his invitation would only insult his faith.

A smirk formed on his face as he said, "Nice to know you know me Raven."

"Likewise, Nightwing"

He sighs, his shoulders slightly fell and the conversation tone shifted from professional Leader to Subordinate into a Friend to Friend conversation. He shifts his weight to one side of his body, putting the opposite hand on his hip and the other combing his hair back. "Well what you said is true we're a team of sidekicks put together in the hopes that we are satisfied with our positions but recently we've started to garner attention. We can become something more, we can make a difference, that's why I pushed to have you on the team. You can help us achieve the goal I've set for us and prove yourself to the Justice League."

"So it wasn't all their idea?" I say, just a tad bit annoyed that he would be the one to propose that I join the team but his intentions were well placed so I guess I shouldn't be to hard on them.

"No it wasn't. But keep in mind that it didn't take me very long to convince them. They still have their doubts about you and I'm hoping that you take this chance to prove yourself to them as you've proven to the Titans again and again over the years. Of course helping solidify the validity of the team is also a reason." He explains to me, returning to hi matter of fact leader tone.

"A lot of pressure and assumptions are being made here, Nightwing." I say and to which he responds "Comes with the long term friendship, Raven."

I sigh. "Well my decision hasn't changed if that is what you were trying to do. It does, however, annoy me to no ends to know that no matter what I've done I have yet to been given any form of trust by them."

Nightwing stares into my eyes with a sharp inquisitive look. "Annoyed or saddened?"

"Both."

He huffs in amusement. "You're awfully open today, Raven." I respond "Same can be said about you."

"Well I guess that's what happens when you haven't seen a friend for so long, you kind of just open up eh? Anyways the others should be waking up by now lets go inside so we can get the introductions over with. Also where is your luggage?" Nightwing says.

"Don't worry I'm covered." I reply.

"Alright well don't use to much power transporting luggage when we can get it ourselves. You're going to need all the energy you can spare since you'll be joining us for morning training. Today we will be focusing on you so be ready at 9A.M sharp." Oh yeah the leader Nightwing is back.

I couldn't help the small chuckle that wormed its way out of my throat as I said "Way to be predictable."

Nightwing had already begun walking towards the entrance as I said that and he chuckled as well saying "Guess I'll work on that."

Note Thingy:

So I have no Idea how thingies work terms of replying to reviews and what not (because I don't want to do a review of a reply to a reply to a...review? Confoozing) but I do want to thank those that reviewed and say yes I am thinking of making a name for the team just be patient because I mean really what the hell am I going to call it I had a hard enough time making a title! So really I have about 5 chapters done already but I'm constantly reworking the chapters wording and what not and in this one specifically I'm practicing flow of conversation so let me know if you guys understand who is talking because I honestly get tired of the "and so and so said" type deal and feel like it would be work out better if I can write it the way conversations flow. OH and back to the chapters I have written, they are very introductory and might seem slow at first. Thanks for bearing with me! If you decide to :) and hope I meet y'alls expectations ^^. Also DAYUMMMMMM got that blunt honest truth hammer on me chapter 1 someone doesn't like it xD it made my morning though I appreciate all reviews c:


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm…so how exactly do you plan on bringing me in?" Raven asked Nightwing. I knew about the Zeta-Beam teleportation tubes, but I didn't know much else.

Chuckling, Nightwing answers playfully, "Oh you know I thought we would just walk through the front door and pick up our mail on our way in oh and make sure you wipe your feet on the welcome mat before you come in." Even though I couldn't see his face since he was walking ahead of me but I knew he had a smirk that rivaled Beast Boy's on his face and took all I had in me to restrain my reflex of sending a blast of energy at that smirk. I would need a window and a bay if I wanted to relive those days, I mentally smile.

Snapping out of my thoughts I responded, "Beast Boy seems to finally be rubbing off on you, you never had a sense of humor. So is there seriously just a front door to the base? I thought this is a secret base yet the mailman and milkman deliver every morning."

"Sarcastic as ever. The forest keeps us hidden so don't worry. And yeah we bring Bob the milkman inside for breakfast every morning as a thank you and swore him into secrecy. He's secretly the Justice League milkman now." He emphasizes each word with sarcasm and continues in a more serious manner, "Anyways look here is the entrance, I already programmed the security system to recognize and authorize you inside." He waves his hand pointing out to a wall of the mountain. As he approached it and the wall came down and we entered the base moving swiftly into what seemed to be the lounge and kitchen. A nostalgic smell wafted through room as we entered. The smell of tofu products and fake meat, a smell I could live without, permeates throughout the room and brings back memories of the Titan Tower. I half expected to hear Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting their classic battle of meat vs tofu.

I accidentally say the first thing that the smell reminded me of, "Beast Boy." in a statement fashion and immediately following that regrettable decision I hear a loud "Rae!" from the kitchen followed soon after with a blur of green storming my way. I feel myself hit concrete, Beast Boys arms around my upper back taking the brunt of the fall and his head cradled in between my head and shoulder. I could feel waves of happiness envelop over me from him and I couldn't help myself smile ever so faintly at the typical greeting and joy Beast Boy oddly had every time he saw me, only amplified by the fact we haven't seen each other in months.

"You have one second to get off of me before I blast you into a demonic portal to another dimension." I menacingly say to him.

"Aw Rae missed ya too!" He laughs and gets off offering me a hand so I can get up.

I feel slightly annoyed with his use of the nickname Rae but I decide to let it slide for now, only for now. "I'm going to tell you now you're only allowed to call me Rae today. Say it any other time and I'll blast you from atop the mountain into the ocean."

He just grins at me like an idiot making me regret my decision. Turning back to his food he says to me, "So you decided to accept the deal! Everyone here has been super excited about the possibility of another new member."

"Oh joy." I say monotonically.

Nightwing looks at Beast Boy sternly, with his arms crossed over his chest and says, "Leave Raven alone for a couple minutes she only just got here.

That and you need to give Raven some time to get use to you again, you know how much of a pain you are to her."

"Can't help it! I haven't seen Rae in months and…" I cut him off mid sentence and say "Its alright Nightwing, I missed you guys as well and if I haven't gotten use to Beast Boy by now I would have gone insane." I turn to look at Beast Boy and glare at him extra hard, "But this does not mean you get to push my buttons understand? Because the portal threat still stands." I poke his chest for emphasis.

Beast Boy nervously chuckles, rubbing the back of his head, "Hehehe yeah Raven, don't worry I understand. Are you hungry? I got some eggs cooking and I can make you a cup of tea if you'd like."

I walk over and sit on a seat on the counter while Nightwing, satisfied that we wouldn't kill each other, walked into the living quarters I assume to get the other members. I reply to Beast Boy, "I'll take your offer on the cup of tea and I respect that you eat fake meat but respect my decision that I still only eat real meat."

Beast Boy shrugs and begins to walk around the kitchen looking for what I presumed to be a packaged pack of tea. To my surprise though he brought out fresh herbs and spices and began to make my tea from fresh ingredients. I think to myself it is nice to know he has matured even if it's just with how he makes tea.

"Here you go Rae! One cup of Beast Boys World-Famous-Honey-Lemon-Green-Morning-Pick-Me-Up-Never-Getting-Better-Than-This Tea!" And there goes my compliment as always. It vaguely reminds me of the moment we had on the rocks by the ocean back after his Beast episode when I told him "Knowing when to bring it out makes you man" and he decided to run off with the idea. I thank him and choose to ignore the ridiculous name he made for it. The tea, much to my surprise, was very much to my liking and could even be worthy enough for a tea shop special. I wouldn't admit that to him though, I would never hear the end of it and I already gave enough compliments and exceptions to last a year. I was, however, about to lightly compliment him on it with a spice of sarcasm when a blur of red flew by me and flipped my hood off along with cooling my tea to room temperature.

I kept a poker face void of emotion but inside, I was seething with anger and annoyance. The cup was perfect and I was actually beginning to enjoy myself and now my tea was cold and a now I had to deal with this freckle faced annoyance that I could only assume would be just as bad if not worse than Beast Boy. Azar the grin that was on this man's face reminded me so much of a certain annoying little green one that I had to reign in my anger.

"Where have you been all my life baby doll. Names Wally and I can only assume your name will be like sweet silk on my lips when you tell me." He says with a wink and a flirtatious smirk. "Oh annddd you got me a drink? Thanks!" He grabs my cup out of my hands and gulps it down, a grimace on his face at the foreign taste.

At this point I let my powers slip and blasted him halfway across the room down the hallway that Nightwing had left through not to long ago.

While I regained control over myself I could hear Beast Boy laughing saying "First time that wasn't me! Hahaha!" and from the hallway I heard a crash, cries, and someone shouting "Goddammit Wally its to early for your bullshit! The new girl is suppose too be here according to Nightwing quit making an arse of yourself."

I got up and fought the slight blush of embarrassment that was trying to crawl onto my face. I turn and looked at Beast Boy, who was still laughing, and it was like he understood what was going through my head because he just grinned all the wider.

I'm great at first impressions.

Sorry about the late update! Though I guess only two chapters in no one would guess I'm trying to make this a weekly update thing. Anyways Thank you those that are liking my story and i continue to ask for reviews whether negative or positive because I would really just like to know how I can improve! Also this might be going a bit slow for now but its going to ramp up in speed pretty soon, I just want everyone to understand the relationship between Raven and each member. That being said the next two chapters I'm either merging into one or keeping them separate because oh my god chapter 5 I've been going nuts trying to figure out everything. Also yeah I'm not 100% great on teas and their benefits but I'm going to start trying to figure out different combinations and learn about them a little bit more in depth so I can maybe use them as hints for later on since Raven is such a tea enthusiast :D. Enough with the talking! Thanks for reading you guys and I really appreciate any, even the ones that are just like "this sucks i hate it!" reviews and get giddy everytime someone favorites or likes the story :D see y'all next week!


End file.
